


(good bam) good night (we like) we love

by floweryoos



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: 2idiots best dynamic, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, but when is he not, hoon is a shy babie, i tried to be accurate though, jaehyun is just a tease, ooc maybe?, they're soulmates you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryoos/pseuds/floweryoos
Summary: cha hun's first kiss was nothing like the cliches you see in movies or read about in romance novels, in fact, it was the exact opposite. it was, however, everything he had ever dreamed of.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	(good bam) good night (we like) we love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first written work ahh I'm so nervous!! 🥺🥺 I really just wrote this because there's only like five works in the n.flying tag 😭

cha hun's first kiss was nothing like the cliches you see in movies or read about in romance novels, in fact, it was the exact opposite. it was, however, everything he had ever dreamed of.

jaehyun had been his best friend since they were in the womb; "platonic" soulmates, or so he thought. their parents had acquired houses next to each other, and naturally the boys spent almost every second of their lives together. they were inseparable, each other being their go-to for anything and everything. so when one night they were talking about school, life, and love (or lack thereof), their faces close and whispering to keep from waking anyone, with jaehyun closing his eyes and leaning closer-- "w- what are you doing?" hun had said, sitting perfectly still so as to not accidentally close the small gap between them while his heart leapt out of his chest. "ahahahahahaha gotcha!" jaehyun had nervously replied, worried he had fucked up this time and ruined their friendship forever. "yah! you really had me going there for a second; I thought you were actually gonna kiss me!" his best friend whisper-yelled while shoving him away. "you sooo wanted me to" jaehyun had said, smirking as he pushed hun against the headboard, his hands right above his shoulders, leaving the older with nowhere left to go. "w-what? absolutely not, I did not--" he was cut off as jaehyun gently put his lips on hun's, feeling home at last and not ever wanting to leave. hun just sat there in shock for a second before he realized, 'oh shit this is really happening oh shit oh shit' and kissing back hard, desperately wanting to be closer to the boy he'd been in love with before he even knew what the word meant.

okay, so maybe hun's first kiss _was_ a bit cliche.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little drabble based off of a thought I had a while back but I hope y'all liked it<3 I'm not experienced in writing but I like doing it so if anyone has suggestions or prompts I could try to write one!! feel free to talk to me!  
> twitter: @dongsungluvr  
> curiouscat: curiouscat.me/cheol_luvrs_itnl


End file.
